Honey drops
by Eclipsedstars
Summary: Au. When three kits fall into Shadow clans care with a mysterious background. One kit , Honey is having trouble fitting in and when things get messy the three kits might have to find their story without telling anyone. Still Excepting ocs. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Shadow clan**

Leader: Pinestar (light brown tabby Tom with Amber eyes

Deputy: Thistlefur (golden Tom with spiky fur)

Apprentice:Drizzlepaw

Medicine cat: Moonbeam ( Silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Warriors:

Goldenpelt (golden striped she-cat)

Applestripe (gray-silver Tom with light blue eyes)

Wildbreeze (dark brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Birchfall (tortoise shell she-cat)

Darktwig ( Dark brown Tom with black patches and Amber eyes)

Lavendertail(Dark gray and white tabby she-cat with lavender eyes)

Petalrain(Blue-gray and white she-cat)

Apprentices:

Splashpaw(White tom with a blue tail and ears)

Drizzlepaw(Blue-gray tom with white speckles)

Queens

Cloudpool (white she-cat with light blue eyes) mother to finchkit (golden Tom with light blue eyes)

Elders

Fuzzypelt (oldest elder in shadow clan)

Violetleap(Dark gray and white tabby she-catwith violet eyes)

**Thunderclan**

leader: Dawnstar (striped golden she-cat)

Deputy:Tornfoot(Brown she-cat with amber eyes and a huge scar on her front left foot)

Apprentice:Leafpaw

Medicine cat:Redeye(Gray tom with one red eye and one yellow eye)

Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Gorgeclaw(Black-gray tom with amber eyes)

Warriors:

Treepelt(Light brown tom with blue eyes)

Snowclaw(white she-cat with orange eyes)

Duskflow(Red blue tom with green eyes)

Leopardleap(Yellow she-cat with black dots and yellow eyes)

Apprentice:Lionpaw

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw(Brown-orange she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes)

Leafpaw(Brown she-cat with one red eye and one yellow eye)

Lionpaw(Yellow tom with blue eyes)

Queens:

Ravenheart(Red she-cat with a black spot on her heart with orange eyes, Mother to; Whitekit(Albino tom with yellow eyes); Emberkit(Gray tom with red spots and blue eyes); Bluekit(Blue she-cat with amber eyes); and Hopekit(Brown she-cat with green eyes; Barley survived birth)

Lila (Small spotted white she-cat with yellow eyes; From the "twoleg place", Mother to; Rosekit (small brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes).

Elders:

Starheart-Yellow she-cat with a black star on her head and orange eyes)

Dimberry(ancient brown tom with a white tail and yellow eyes)

**River clan**

Leader: Streamstar (silver she cat )

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Timberstreak (light brown tabby Tom with dark brown eyes)

Queens:

Lightstripe (Light pale tan she-cat with Amber eyes) kits: Mosskit (silver-gray she-cat) and Pouncekit (light tan Tom with half a tail)

**Wind clan**

Leader: Treestar (dark brown Tom)

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Featherwing ( Light gray-blue fur with blue eyes)

Warriors:

Dapplebreeze ( gray and white tabby she cat with ice blue eyes)

Haretail ( Brown and white Tom)

Rogues  
Leaf (light tortoise shell she cat)

Honey (light golden she cat with blue eyes)

Ivy ( light tortoise shell she cat with brown eyes)

Sparow (Dark tortoise shell Tom with Amber eyes)

Prologue

Leaf hurried along the kits, she was so tired and she was hungry. She hoped she could find the clans after all that was what she was here to do. Even if she didn't make it she hoped the kits would.

**Thistlefur 's pov**

I walked through the forest with Applestripe and Wildbreeze. I smelled something, it smelled almost like a rouge. I quickened my pace while following the scent. When I got to the rouge, sheI noticed that it was one rouge but four, One she-cat and three kits. The she-cat looked ill and unable to even stand up. She suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Hello you must be a clan cat" she looked at me and pushes herself up just a little" please take these kits teach them the code , give them a home, make them warriors."

She lays back down and stares up at him and pushed the kits with her tail to him, then satisfied that he would take good care of her kits let out her last breath. He wondered how she know of the clans but that wasn't the issue right now, these kits were. I looked at the kits then looked at Applestripe

"Dig a grave for her I'll take these kits to the camp."

The kits were starting to wake up, I was curious to learn their names. The light golden opened one eye then the other. She looked up at me then over to her mom then back to me. Then she looked up with her head cocked to one side and her big blue eyes wide open.

"Hi" she said very enthusiastic"I'm Honey! And that light tortoiseshell she-cat her name is Ivy and the dark tortoiseshell Tom is Sparow. They don't talk much. What's your name? Oh let me guess! I love guessing. Is it hmm Pan or Fuzz or how about.."

I interrupted her " My name is Thistlefur nice to meet you."

She just stared at me and said "I was about to guess that, th-th-is fur guy."

I padded away and had the three kits follow me. Honey talked the whole way. This kit was definitely energetic but the clan better get used to her talking. Honey was really cute and so were the other kits but I hoped that Pinestar will take these kits in.

**a/n: hi readers this I'd my new story that I told my family and they encouraged only ocs I will take from reviews are from guests but if you have an account ****please pm your ocs. I do not own any of the Erin hunter books or characters. I only own my ocs not yours.**

**Thank you Elarina Caticason,Mr. Pinball 19,Shadowed Ivy, Ainsley (guest) and two other guests for your ocs.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thistlefur's pov**

I shuffled the three kits into the camp. Two of the kits , Ivy and Sparow, said nothing the entire walk to the camp, while Honey talked the entire way. When I walked into the camp every eye turned to the kits. I shuffled through the camp while Honey ran from cat to cat telling them her name and asking theirs. I have to admire her she got to Pinestar, he looked at her and she looked at him. She tilted her head and said " Hi I'm Honey what's your name." Pinestar stared at her then looked up at me. Giving me a hard stare said " I'm Pinestar."

"Thistlefur in my den now!" Pinestar yowled

I looked at the kits and turned to Cloudpool who had walked over to me when I got in the camp" Please take care of these kits. I've got to go talk to Pinestar."

"OK I will my sweet. Kits follow me please." Cloudpool almost glided off to the nursery, she was so perfect in every way.

" Okay!" little Honey bounced " Hi my name is Honey, and those kits are Ivy and Sparow." Honey was fading out of view Cloudpool. I looked back and thought how much Honey and Cloudpool were going to get together, then remembered Pinestar.

When we got to Pinestar's den he stared intently at my and he got me shaking in my bones.

**Honey's pov**

When I walked through the entrance of the nursery, I was just so excited! New cats, new sights, and new things in general. I want to just squeal. I loved the fur guy and Cloudpool already. The nursery was so big and I was going to make so many new friends! And I was going to love every minute of it!

I was not going to love every minute of it. Finchkit thinks that I took his dead sister spot. Cloudpool just ignores me and I miss my mom. I hate it here in the clans or whatever they call mother,Leaf, said that her mother was a quote on quote clan cat, but if she was rude like these cats are I don't even know why Leaf decided to bring me here!

"Hey Cloudpool I'm going to go outside, is that OK!"

"Sure do whatever you want sweetie"

I realized that Cloudpool was like this letting me and any other kit do whatever we want. I walked outside and looked around. This camp was big and kind-of unplanned but I was new and this just seemed to different for me a tiny three mouth, oops I mean moon ('cause apparently that's how they measure time in these clans) and because I'm an outsider, I'm pretty sure that everyone here hates me. I walked to the edge of the camp and looked around. I saw a big fern that looked big enough to fit 3 kits under it, and being curious started to walk toward it, when a silverish cat walked in front of me ,and she looked down at me.

" Now what are you doing out here?"

I was absolutely terrified.A big Gray-Silver she cat was looking down at me with questioning eyes and a big frown on her face.

" umm" I started " Cloudpool let me out of the nursery and I wanted to explore and I saw that fern and wanted to see what was under 're not mad at me are you?" I asked

"No I'm not going to be mad." She responded in a calm voice " I'm the shadowclans medicine cat. My name is Moonbeam what is your name?" Moonbeam asked

I looked at her surprised, she wanted to know her name! This was so exciting!

"My name is Honey!" I almost squealed again "And thank you for just talking to me. No wants to talk to me so it means a lot."

"Of course. That's my job and you seem like a really nice and great kit."

Maybe I was going to like it here, and just maybe I was going to make some friends.

**a/n : so I got time and I wrote this. Hope you liked it and I'm still excepting ocs.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note: everyone I am so sorry. I have been so busy lately and tired from school. Right now I have writers block and I am trying to over come it. I have a few story ideas, and my mind is going a billion miles an hour. Thank you to Guest for your ocs. They will be added to the ranks of the clans. If you have an ideas for Honey, Moonbeam, or anyone please let me know in the comments or just pm me. And here is the next part of the story.**

**Ivy's POV**

I looked over at my brother, and he is scratching behind his ear. He must have fleas from traveling. He is so silly and acts like a dog all the time. I am actually starting to wonder if that is why cats think we are wired. Cloudpool is interesting and I am pretty sure she has a deep dark secret. But hey don't we all. At least I have one.

Finchkit is a little brat. How do I know that? Because of the way he treated Honey. Now Honey is not my favorite cat in the world but when some one messes with her I will get upset, and you don't want me get upset.

This place is just weird in general. I mean come on what kind of name is Thistlefur. I wonder why my mom sent me here. That is right, my mom isn't Leaf. I just hope I can fit in here, without being embarrassed.

**Moonbeam's POV**

Honey is interesting. She says so much and is so much more complicated than a healing herb. And that is saying something. She has just so much energy in her tiny little body. I wish I had that much energy. I wish I were a warrior in general. It is Pine star's fault that I am not one. He will pay the price some day.

"Honey," I ask the little fur ball "do you know what herb this is ?"

"Is it ummmm, parsley?" She asks

She is correct and I am just surprised that she is learning these different herbs so fast for her age. Maybe she will be my apprentice and then maybe I will be a warrior after all.

**A/N : I am sorry this is so short. Really and truly I am. I forgot to give you all the form for submitting ocs so here it is**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**How many moons:**

**Rank:**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other: (optional)**

**Thank you once again to all of you that have reviewed, submitted ocs and have supported me. **

**-EclipsedStar of shadowclan**


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi every one how are you? This is the third chapter of Honey drops and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter! **

Honey's POV

I love Moonbeam, like my mother. She is so kind and sweet and teaches me all the different herbs. Though I don't think she wants to be a medicine cat at all. And the th-th-is fur guy is talking to the one that is named Pinestar. And Cloudpool hates me I think.

"Moonbeam what is this herb" I asked her trying to get my mind off the fact that my mom, the cat that had raised me, was dead.

"That is yarrow." She replied and smiled gently at me

And I knew that from that moment on I knew I was going to be a medicine cat, no matter what.

Pinestar's POV

"Thistlefur I am very disappointed in you. Why did you bring strangers to your camp? Get rid of them, now." I said

"But Sir, these kits abandoning these kits would be breaking the warrior code. Besides Cloudpool will take care of them,I know she give the kits a chance." Thistlefur said almost whining.

I thought about it for a moment, it would be great to have extra apprentices "Alright Thistlefur, only a few moons though to see if they can handle being a clan warrior if they are kittypets at heart" I said with confidence.

"Of corse sir " Thistlefur said before exiting my den.

As he did a cat emerged from the shadows and gazed at me "Get rid of those kits, I never want to see them again" I growled.

"Of corse sir you can count on me." A she-cat said. The plan was going oh so ever perfectly and nothing would stop him, especially not three kits. They would not mess with his fate.

Honey drops will fly like sparrows and twine like Ivy and pine will fall from the shadows bringing moon's light.

a/n : sorry I did not have time to update the allegiances I am having tech. issues. I hope you liked the prophacy. thanks for reading! Buy!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! It is me again.I will probably be updating much more frequently. thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Honey Drops.**

**Thistlefurs POV **

**This****tlefur excited the leaders den excited for his family. Him and Cloudpool had three more kits! This was excatly what they needed since Lilykit and Skipkit had died. Finchkit also needed siblings. He was growing up so solitary.**

**"****Cloudpool, guess what!" I said with joy. **

**She looked at me puzzled "I don't know what?" she responded.**

** "****We get to raise those kits! Isn't that wonderful!?" I said with pride. I looked at her then noticed Finchkit was right next to her."And you get to have "littermates"!" I looked at him and smiled. **

**"Yeah that's just wonderful." Finchkit said while rolling his eyes "Replcements for my dead siblings." **

**"Oh well that is amazing, honey. I better go talk to Finchkit" Cloudpool said and glided over to Finchkit and started to tell him that these kits were not replacing his dead littermates. I walked out of the nursery and looked around, and I saw Honey with Moonbeam. As I started to walk over to tell Honey the great news, Fuzzypelt stopped me. **

**"****Why do we have more kits then normal in this camp?" He asked me. Fuzzypelt seemed really confused.**

** "Well,Fuzzypelt I found three kits on the border all alone." That last part wasn't the whole truth but no one needed to know that these were kits of a rogue.**

** "Really! You found them on our border well I guess I will go introduce myself" He said starting to walk towards Honey and Moonbeam. I nodded my head then realized that Honey might be nervvous around the Elder. "**

**Fuzzypelt wait!" I cried out but he had already started to talk to the kit. "**

**Well hello there young kit. What is your name?" Fuzzypelt looked at Honey, and Honey she just had wide open eyes.**

** "****Hi, my name is Honey! What is your name?" Honey asked the Elder.**

**"M****y name is Fuzzypelt. Nice to meet you, Honey." Fuzzypelt responded.**

** "O****h hi Fuzzypelt! Nice to meet you too! Can I ask you a question?" Honey looked at the Elder, and he just nodded " Okay! How are you sooo old?" Honey looked at Fuzzypelt**

** F****uzzypelt wrinkled his nose and started walking back to me his head held high.**

** "How rude" Was all he said when he passed just looked at Moonbeam, and Moonbeam just shook her head. Oh Honey I thought Why did you have to do that. I was so embarassed. **

**Honey's POV**

** I stared at the elder. Why didn't he answer my question? It was a really great question. I looked at Moonbeam her eyes filled with pain. **

**"Moonbeam what did I do wrong?" I asked the medicine cat. **

**"Honey, Fuzzypelt took offense to the question you asked him." "**

**Why?" I needed to know why. **

**"Well it is because Fuzzypelt is old and you asking how he was so old hurt his feelings." Moonbeam looked at me**

** "Oh I get it. Is there someway I can make it up to Fuzzypelt?" **

**"Well all the elders love prey, so you could take him a piece and say sorry." Moonbeam offered **

**"Wow that's a great idea! Thank's Moonbeam you're the best!" I hurried off to the prey pile, when I ran into the fur guy.**

** "Oh hi fur guy!" I said**

** "Where are you going, Honey?" the fur guy asked me**

** "To the prey pile to get Fuzzypelt a piece and to say sorry to him" I responded and went around him. I just had to make it up to Fuzzypelt**

** A/N well hello y'all! So this has benn a really crazy week but yey two chapters! I am still excepting ocs and I would love you're feedback. And if you are wondering who "The Fur Guy" is it is Thistlefur. Honey has a hard time saying his name. Thanks so much**

** ~Eclipsedstar or shadowclan.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello ! I am back with more of Honey Drops. I still am excepting ocs! Any ocs! Also this story falls into many categories such as Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort,Family(more than one), Mystery. Now I couldn't put all of these categories. Still coming out of writers block, so please excuse the delay. And now the story**

**~WC~**

**Leaf looked at the three kits. They were absolutely perfect in every single way, especially Honey. Honey has the sweetest smile and the kindest heart. Always so willing to help in anyway she could. So innocent and just pefect in every way.**

**Honey's POV**

**Honey walked into the nursery with the mouse in her mouth. I looked around for Fuzzypelt and when I saw him in the cornor of the nursery I padded slowly over to him. I dropped the mouse so that I could apologize. **

**"Umm, Fuzzypelt" I started awkwardly "I'm sorry for the question I asked and to show that I'm sorry I brought you pray" I smiled and looked for his approving gaze. He looked at me then the moise and back at me again. Fuzzypelt nerrowed his eyes like he was trying to figure out why I had brought pray to him. Then he grunted and took the mouse. **

**"Thanks" Fuzzypelt mumbled**

**"Your welcome!"I said happily then walked out of the den and over to Moonbeam. Moonbeam looked up and smiled when she saw me.**

** "S****o how did it go" Moonbeam aaked **

**"Pretty well, I think" I said mumbling those last two words **

**"****That's good" She said nodding her head "What piece of pray did you pick out for him?" I looked at her and said,**

**"Mouse. Why is there something wrong with it?**

**" "****No Honey. He can be a little dramatic about what he eats." Moonbeam said choosing her words carefully**

** "Oh okay" I said her worry fading "Fuzzypelt seemed to like the mouse." **

**"****Yes, that's because mouse is his favorite, next to frog of course." Moonbeam sighed "Honey, why don't you go play with your littermates."**

** "They are not my littermates, they were my mothers sisters kits"**

**"Oh," Moonbeam said in shock "Well go play with some other kits please. I have to go gather herbs"**

** "Fine." I mumbled and went back to the stupid nursery. When I walked in I went straight for the nest that Ivy and Sparrow were in. I sat down and grunted and from the corner of my eye I could see Ivy and Sparrow exchanging a look of worry.**

** "What's wrong, Honey?" Ivy said as she sat down next to me.**

** "Why should you care!" I snapped at her**

** "Because we are kin, and kin they stick together and they worry about each other" Ivy said calmly. I sniffed and said,**

** "Ivy, I have no friends other than you two and Moonbeam. I am lonely and that's why I talk so much.****"**

** "Oh Honey! I never knew!" Ivy gasped "I just assumed that you liked talking! I'm so sorry for teasing you when we were younger." **

**"Yeah Honey, I'm sorry too" Sparrow said **

**"It's alright I forgive you." I mewed truthfully. Just then I felt a tingling in my belly, something that didn't feel natural.**

**~WC~**

**A tortoise-shell she-cat watched Honey from above. She watched Honeys every move then walked away. Honey and her kin were in grave danger. The tortoise-shell now knew that and she could only hope that Honey, Ivy, or Sparrow wouldn't take that path. She didn't think so, but anyone could change. Even if they have the best of intentions.**.

**A/N Okay so this chapter is a little bit different its main focus is on Honey. and the two little paragraphs are hints. Thank you too all have reviewed and PM me! I am still excepting Ocs. Thanks and Happy early Halloween.**


End file.
